


Bowling for Soulmates

by HKThauer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, F/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer
Summary: When Hannah discovers someone lurking around the staff daycare of the upstate Avengers' Facility, she throws first and asks questions later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flight Ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353286) by [SteeleHoltingOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleHoltingOn/pseuds/SteeleHoltingOn). 



> So, this is totally piggy-backing the universe in "Flight Ready" (SteeleHoltingOn is amazing) and is compliant in that verse at least as far as chapter 26 (which is where the story is as I'm posting) Basically, not everyone has wings, not everyone has words. Pietro doesn't have wings, but has words. Our lead, Hannah, has both. Special thanks to SteeleHoltingOn for 1) writing the work that inspired this one 2) Making suggestions and giving constructive criticism

                When Hannah had, at the suggestion of Doctor Garner, applied for the Stark Industries on-call childcare position at a remote upstate facility there were a few things she didn’t expect. First, she didn’t expect to get the job. She had wings, and, while discrimination against winged ones was _technically_ illegal, that didn’t change the fact that most people thought flight=flighty and wouldn’t hire wings for long-term positions. Like childcare. Continuity of care was important for kids. Heck, its important enough that some states actually has it written into their regulations for childcare facilities. Second, she _really_ didn’t expect to get the job. She was fresh out of college, and had almost no resume. The daycare she worked for to pay for school didn’t give her much pre-K experience, as she generally worked with the after-school program. Also, while UMF was a great school (go beavers!), it wasn’t like she had a degree from Harvard. Doctor Garner must have written one hell of a reference after she had hit that burglar with a baseball bat. Hey, nobody was going to break into the house she was sitting. Third, she didn’t expect to be working so close to _actual facts superheroes!_ Yes, Hannah knew that Tony Stark was Iron Man (she may have taught a three-year-old to mimic his announcement) and that Iron Man was an Avenger. That didn’t mean she expected to be working in the facility they worked/lived/trained in.

 

All things considered, Hannah was excited to flit around re-setting her environment for the group of children she cared for. There were a few people who staffed the facility that had kid or three, which meant Hannah’s job included taking care of five children (two all day, three after school) while their parents worked. Which could mean overnight, as some of the parents were handlers. If the team had a mission, Hannah had kids. If it was a normal business day, Hannah had kids. If there was an urgent medical need, Hannah had kids. That meant setting up a welcoming environment for them, this would be home almost as much as their cottages on site. Fortunately, between the building itself, and the approved budget, this was the kind of environment teachers could only dream of. If the product could be logically defended, it was purchased. There was an entire room for storage just so that toys and equipment could be rotated through, and never be boring. And there was enough space for her wings. Hummingbird wings average in size, but more flexible than the average set. They also moved more quickly, which meant Hannah could set her area up in no time, and move from one end of the space to the other with ease.

 

When she was finished setting up the nap-room (it looked like a giant blanket fort) Hannah caught movement on the playground through the glass doors, so she went out to investigate. Seeing a human form crouched over the playground equipment. Without thinking, she flew as quickly as she could to the equipment shed and, mentally thanking her high school for hiring such a great shot put coach, threw a child-sized bowling ball at the intruder. Unfortunately, as soon as the ball left her hands, she realized exactly who her target was.

 

This was… problematic, to say the least. Although, if one finds someone buzzing around the Avengers’ facility, they are probably not your run-of-the-mill person. And, considering the security at this place (and the lack of alarms) they were probably at least _allowed on the premises!_ Now Hannah had to deal with an unconscious avenger, and possibly the loss of her job. Great. Well, he was coming to, better get ready to grovel.

        “I’m so sorry! I just saw someone sneaking around, and I went into defense mode, and you’re supposed to be here, and I didn’t see that coming!!!” Hannah sped through her words without pausing for thought or breath and then sat there nervously while Pietro got a goofy look on his face before saying “To je u redu, Princeza, nisam vidim da dolazi.” Before passing out again. Well damn.

 

/\

                Pietro quietly worked at preening Wanda’s feathers. Though Wanda could preen her own wings completely with her powers, the twins were still getting used to living with Stark, and took comfort in the familiarity of the task. Pietro had always cared for Wanda’s wings, and it was something that had always fallen to him. Even Hydra had allowed them to stay in the same cell so that he could take care of his little sister. When the speedster finished (he could have completed the task in a fraction of the time, but Wanda didn't like him to use super-speed on her wings) he went to go continue exploring the new base. With such a large area, he could run new ground for, well, not hours, but at least several minutes. Today he was going to go over an area that had some interesting structures and see if he could find a purpose for them.

 

It looked like a playground. Pietro was looking at a playground. Why was there a playground at the base? Surely it had some type of switch or something to make it a hazardous obstacle course. He was just bending to look at a possible switch (nope, just a tire swing) when something whizzed by his head. Huh. Usually Pietro was the one speeding by too quickly to get a look. There was no way there was another speedster on the team, he would have been told. So Pietro took off after the green-tinged blur headed toward the equipment shed. He would have caught the blur too, if it hadn’t lobbed a nine-pound ball at his head.

 

Beep… Beep… Beep… "Pietro ran through his memories, wondering how he ended up in the medical ward. He'd gone exploring ... found the playground… saw a green blur...bowling ball!"… SOULMATE!!!! HE HAD MET HIS SOULMATE!!!! Beep- Beep- Beep, Pietro’s increased heart-rate summoned the medical staff, and a young woman, Dr. Tierra Evers, walked in. “Well, this is an interesting conundrum. I couldn’t have Hannah pick up Legend so I could come in, because she’s in the middle of freaking out over the fact that she hit an avenger in the head with a bowling ball. I thought you and I had talked about getting hurt again and had decided you were going to stay out of trouble?” The doctor’s tight curls bounced as she suppressed laughter, teasing her patient. Pietro sat up, was that his soulmate’s name? Hannah?

“Her name is Hannah. Her name is Hannah, and she didn’t recognize my words to her? What did I say to her?”

“Calm down there, roadrunner. She said that you muttered something in a language she didn’t speak, my guess is Sokovian, and also guessed that you might have a concussion because you looked pretty goofy saying it. Did she not see that coming?” As the doctor who had overseen his recovery after Dr. Cho left, Doctor Evers knew exactly what Pietro’s words were, and referenced them now.

“I need to see her. Please, Tierra? She has my words.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro learns more about his soulmate, as well as the children she takes care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you to Steeleholtingon, whose help and encouragement probably entitles her to my first born child.  
> Thanks also got to anyone who left kudos, commented, subscribed, and/or bookmarked this story. You guys are all amazing and I probably wouldn't have written more if it hadn’t been so well received. 
> 
> Sokovian translations in the footnote.

1: Logan

    “What are you doing?”

The slightly squeaky voice of a little girl startled Pietro out of his thoughts. Spinning around, he eyed the pixie-looking child, who he recognised as one of Hannah’s older charges. He attempted to make himself seem smaller by crouching down to her height. He also smiled, trying to appear less threatening.  Based the beady stare she was currently giving him, it was less than helpful. “I want to talk to your teacher, Hannah.”

The little girl did NOT seem reassured in the least. “Uh-huh. Who are you? Miss Hannah could beat you up. She’s super protective.”

    “Well, Lepa, my name is Pietro. You might have heard me called ‘Quicksilver.’ And your Miss Hannah would have to catch me first, if I ever gave her a reason to fight me.”

    “My name isn’t ‘Lepa’. Its Logan. Logan Marie Goode. And if you’re really Quicksilver, then Miss Hannah already beat you up. She feels bad about it, though.”

    “‘Lepa’ is not a name. It is Sokovian for beautiful. What would it take for you to like me?” Since becoming an avenger, Pietro had learned the value of well-placed allies, even if they were short ones.

    “I like piggy-back rides. Let’s go ask Miss Hannah if you can play.”

After a miles long super-speed piggyback rides that only mildly impressed the seven year old, Pietro found himself with a new friend, and an excuse to hang out near the children’s teacher. (“Princeza,” he’d argued sweetly, “if there were children in the line of fire, I would need to be used to carrying children to get them to safety. This is good practice, no?” The way to his soulmates heart was, apparently, through kids. Good thing he was good with them. Usually.) Now Pietro had permission from all the higher-ups necessary to gain permission to assist with the on-site daycare when he was available. He was legally required to maintain thirty training hours in childcare annually to keep this permission, but that was a small price to pay to spend time with his soulmate. He would start the next morning.

 

2 & 3: Legend and Lauren

When the next morning came, Pietro  found himself in a situation he wasn’t sure how to walk away from gracefully: a conversation with a toddler. Legend, the two year old Hannah had asked him to entertain while she changed a younger toddler’s diaper, was asking the same question over, and over, and over.

“You got da boo-boo on you head?”

“Yes, little one. I had a ‘boo-boo’ on my head” “Pietro replied, with a slight chuckle.

“Why you got da boo-boo on you head?” Legend asked, yet again.

“Well, drugar, I was playing where I should not have been playing, and a bowling ball hit me. But your mommy took good care of me, so I was okay.”

“But you got da boo-boo on you head?”

Pietro chuckled again and shook his head. The conversation was circular, to say the least.

Finally, Hannah finished diapering the little girl. “Here, let's swap.” she said, handing him Lauren and taking the two-year-old boy who almost instantly started demanding “bear”. Hannah laughed and pulled out her phone, putting on an album that Pietro saw was by Twinkle Twinkle Little Rockstar in the brief look he got at it before Hannah was locking the screen and handing it to Legend. He was shocked at how quiet the two year old was while Hannah started setting out the morning snack with Legend on her hip. Pietro made a mental note of Legend’s weakness for cartoon bears and lullaby covers of rock music. He was in awe of how natural Hannah was with the two children. She snuggled them into her arms to calm them at drop-off. She settled them into their routine, making sure they were learning what was considered “developmentally appropriate”. All while making sure that they were getting the love, teaching, and exercise they needed to grow up well. It reminded him of the way his father had raised him and Wanda, somehow taking all worries away and just making sure they knew they were loved. After the children ate their snack, Hannah put on some upbeat kids’ music and Pietro danced the rainy morning away with little Lauren who was almost as sweet as the woman that cared for her.

Around two-thirty, it was time to pick up the older children from tutoring. The on-base tutor, who worked with a few families’ high-schoolers, as well as Hannah’s oldest pupils, had a building closer to the base, where science projects benefited from the proximity to the labs, and the lab safety protocols . After getting Lauren and Legend into warm jackets, they headed to the garage. Pietro was surprised to see Hannah open up a very average-looking minivan. “It doesn’t look very agent-y.” He commented.

“Well,” said Hannah “there are a couple reasons for that. The main one being the fact that this is my van and, well, I’m not an agent.” As she said this,, Hannah finished buckling in Lauren and moved to double-check Legend’s restraints. As she did, Pietro hopped in the driver’s seat and reached out a hand for the keys when she stopped him. “I don’t think so, buster. You don’t have a valid license here in the US, and besides, the seat you are currently occupying is specially adjusted for a winged driver. You are not messing up my settings.”

After an uneventful five-minute drive, they successfully retrieved the older three children from. There was Logan, Pietro’s piggyback buddy from the previous morning, as well as her slightly younger brother; DJ. There was also an older boy who watched him with a glare with power to match the proud falcon wings sprouting from his back. Micah spoke only to Hannah, with a slight accent that Pietro couldn’t place but it reminded him of a South African dignitary who had visited Sokovia at one point, though it wasn't an exact match. They arrived back at the base and Hannah had the children immediately stow their backpacks and coats, and wash up for a snack.

 

4: DJ

After snack time, the children were, once again bundled into coats to play outside. Hannah buckled the two youngest into toddler swings and gently pushed them. Pietro walked over to where DJ and Logan were hunched over a map drawn in the dirt with a stick.

“What are you prikazi up to?” he asked.

“Making an attack plan. Want to help?” Logan replied.

“Who are we attacking?” Pietro wondered.

DJ responded,“Miss Hannah. She’s super ticklish under her wings, but we have to sneak up on her carefully, cuz she’s also super fast,” he explained.

“Ah, perhaps I could serve as a distraction so your goal would be easier? Let me talk to her for a count of ten before you attack, yes?” The trio got to work. Pietro approached Hannah about the possibility of starting a game of hockey,while DJ and logan snuck around behind her. They were a decent team and had Hannah on the ground in a fit of giggles quickly. She was unable to get up until Micah flew down and pulled them off. Pietro was the first assailant Micah removed, and only succeeded because of his powerful wings.

 

+1: Micah

While Hannah was talking to Logan, DJ, and Lauren’s mother, Micah cornered Pietro “It seems kinda weird that an Avenger is hanging out in the daycare.” Micah was the only child who was holding on to cynicism after the massive tickle-fight. “Why are you really here?”

Pietro wasn’t sure what to say, so he decided to go with the truth. “I want to get to know Miss Hannah and this seemed like the best way.”

Apparently that was the wrong answer. Micah’s brown eyes narrowed and his head angled, wobbling his afro as his feathers ruffled.“I have a few questions.”The eight year old was not going to make this easy.

“Go ahead.” Pietro was a superhero, damn it. He would not be intimidated by a scrawny third-grader.

“We’ll talk later. My mom will be here soon, and I don’t have time for a full interview. You better not hurt my Flower.” Micah’s voice held enough warning that Pietro was slightly afraid to find out what the child-sized defender would use for interrogation techniques.

Early that afternoon, once all the children had left, Pietro asked about Micah’s peculiar endearment for Hannah.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, “Micah noticed one day that I had marked my cup with the Japanese Kanji character for ‘flower’ and asked what it was. I told him that in Japanese, the word for flower is pronounced the same way most native Japanese speakers say my name. I've been flower ever since.” Hannah finished sweeping the floor as she explained, and moved on to shutting off the lights as she continued, “That was back when were neighbors, before the Avengers existed. His dad had died, and he and his mom moved to Oklahoma. I used to babysit him after school even then, so he sort of feels more like a brother at this point, he gets a little… possessive of me. Usually nothing outright rude, but he makes it clear that he feels he has dibs on my time and affection. I shudder to think about what his reaction to me dating someone would be.” At those final words, Pietro realized two things. First, he now knew that Hannah had no clue he was her soulmate. Second, he discovered he didn't know how to tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lepa=beautiful  
> Drugar=buddy, chum  
> Prikazi=imps  
> 'Sokovian' is, in this fic, google - translated Serbian

**Author's Note:**

> Pietro's words to Hannah are (googled translated from "Sokovian" actually Serbian) "That's okay, Princess, I didn't see you coming"  
> If you guys want, I might write a couple more chapters, as I have more ideas that didn't make it into this chapter.


End file.
